


Safe Haven

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Monster High
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: AU where Monster High is a school/hospital for teenage monsters with PTSD. Late night plot bunny.





	1. Scientific Breakthrough

There were no chains at this school.

Frankie had never left the lab before. She didn’t know how old she was. She didn’t know the people who took her away from the lab. She didn’t know where her maker was now. But she knew that this school was a good place to be. It was safe here. The tall lady who could take her head off was nice and she smiled, something Frankie’s maker never did. 

Frankie liked the other students here. They didn’t laugh at her or say mean, nasty things. When she walked past a science class for the first time, she got scared, but no one made fun of her. A dragon girl took her to the guidance counselor, who told her that the science classroom at Monster High was very different from her maker’s laboratory. 

“No one is going to hurt you here.”

Her maker kept her chained up. It was for the safety of those around her. She could electrocute them if she was angry, and then he would have to get rid of her. He brought in groups of medical students and showed her off, proud of his handiwork. She was the proof that life could be created in a lab. She could be preserved at sixteen forever.

The people who took her maker away took her Frankie as well. She was put in a hospital, and the doctors there were gentle with her. She liked it there, but she liked Monster High better. There were other kids here, people her own age! And in the dorms, she got a bed to sleep in. Her roommate talked constantly and sometimes cried in her sleep, but Frankie liked her anyway.


	2. Problem Children

Nora Bloodgood was proud of her school. At the beginning of each semester, she assigned each student to a dorm room, and made mental notes of the kids to keep a close eye on. This year, there were several who she decided to pay attention to.

Frankie Stein, a girl who had been sewn together and shown off as a “miracle of science”. She had been kept chained up at all times and was treated as an exhibit in a museum, subjected to countless painful experiments before her creator was arrested and she was taken into protective custody. Frankie was nervous and cautiously optimistic, fascinated by everything she saw but very naive and a little slow on the uptake.

Jackson and Holt Eddowes, fraternal twin brothers who had been… well, she didn’t like to think about it. In her notes, she avoided the subject, but eventually scribbled “sexual slavery” and quickly moved on. They were total opposites, and neither of them seemed overly thrilled to be surrounded by so many people. Jackson was timid and hardly spoke, while Holt was quick to anger and very protective of his brother. 

Clawd, Clawdeen, and Howleen Wolf, who had been locked up in a basement by their parents. None of them spoke or understood English very well, and it was clear that they were incredibly confused by the new setting. Clawd, the oldest and only boy, was calmer than his sisters and more willing to accept his new surroundings. Clawdeen, the middle child, was aggressive and didn’t trust anyone but her siblings. Howleen, the youngest, seemed amazed by the school and kept running ahead of her siblings.

Cleo and Nefera de Nile, mummies who had been locked in a tomb for millennia with no one but their father and a “very rude plant” (according to Cleo). They didn’t speak to anyone, and while Nefera seemed disgusted by the other students, Cleo was obviously delighted to be around monsters her own age.


	3. Rooming Situation

The question of who would room with whom was heavy on Nora’s mind. It was always a difficult decision, and usually her choices had good results. Last year, she had put a yeti named Abbey Bominable with a ghost named Spectra Vondergeist, and they quickly became close friends. Sometimes, of course, she didn’t do so well- there was the incident with Toralei Stripe and Ghoulia Yelps that made her rewrite the rules so zombies were no longer placed anywhere near monsters with claws. This year, she was fairly certain she had done a good job.

Frankie was with a petite, perky vampire named Draculaura. They hit it off immediately, and Draculaura was more than happy to give Frankie a tour of the school. She helped Frankie decorate her side of their room, and then took her shopping for “totes adorable” clothes. They didn’t argue at all their first night, and in the morning both girls still seemed to be getting along.

Jackson and Holt were put in the same room, as Nora was reluctant to split them up. They seemed relatively happy about that, or at least Jackson did. He gave her a very small smile, and they apparently liked the room. Holt got into a fight with their neighbor across the hall on the first night- he had touched Jackson’s lower back by accident, and when Jackson started crying, Holt immediately punched the very confused vampire and screamed at him until a hall monitor came along and escorted all three boys back to their rooms.

Separating the Wolf siblings was a risky move, but hopefully it would go well. Clawd roomed with Deuce Gorgon, who welcomed him with a fist bump and a quick explanation of the posters covering his side of the room. Clawdeen was put with Lagoona Blue, which she was not thrilled about. Once she realized that she wouldn’t be with her siblings, she growled at Nora and tried to attack her, but was restrained by a hall monitor until she calmed down. Lagoona spoke softly and let Clawdeen explore the room on her own, sniffing everything and eventually voicing her approval. Howleen ended up with Twyla Boogeyman, something she was delighted by. She licked Nora’s face and ran off to find her room the second she got a key, where she immediately tackled Twyla in excitement.

Cleo and Nefera were split up for their own good. Cleo was with Ghoulia, a smart zombie girl who (very slowly) explained the school rules and offered to help Cleo with anything she didn’t understand. Cleo gave her a hug and they spent the first night giving each other makeovers, which gave Cleo a chance to show off her jewelry collection. Nefera, meanwhile, was with Toralei. (After the Great Cat Post Incident, they each needed new roommates anyway.) Both of them tried to assert their dominance right off the bat, and they ended up yelling at each other late into the night.


	4. Prima Die

None of the students did very well on their first day of classes.

Frankie was confused by the directions given and didn’t understand the assignments at all, but she at least made an attempt to complete them. She sat with Draculaura at lunch, asked how the vampire survived without blood, and happily said that the food was much better than what she was used to. Her left leg came off during physical deaducation, but no one really minded.

Jackson clung to his brother throughout every class and didn’t speak to anyone, while Holt gently wrapped his arms around the obviously terrified human and glared at anyone who looked at them sideways. They were initially sitting by themselves at lunch, but a fire elemental named Heath Burns flopped down across from them and started talking animatedly about the school, which prompted Holt to pull Jackson closer to himself and watch Heath carefully. 

The Wolf siblings all reacted differently. Clawd followed Deuce to his classes and listened to the teachers even though he clearly had no idea what they were saying. Clawdeen refused to leave the dorm room, which she had clearly decided was her new territory, and snarled at Lagoona when the sea monster tried to coax her out. Howleen woke Twyla up early by running around the room and making indistinct noises of delight, then licked her face when she finally got out of bed. Nora had told their roommates to teach them English in the evenings, but Clawd was the only one who was willing to sit still and pay attention to what Deuce was saying. Clawdeen pointedly ignored Lagoona, choosing instead to circle her “nest” (she had taken the blankets off her bed and piled them on the floor) several times before lying down and falling asleep. Howleen just licked Twyla and wiggled around, occasionally attempting to repeat a word or phrase.

Nefera complained that she already knew everything important, and there was no reason for her to “waste time” sitting in long classes. Toralei didn’t try to make her go, just warned her not to touch anything that wasn’t hers. Cleo, on the other hand, thought this was all very exciting. She told Ghoulia that she’d never been to a real school, and the zombie helped her organize her binders and folders. Out of all the problem children, Cleo had done the best, which was mildly surprising. Nora decided that it might be good for her to join a club of some sort.


End file.
